kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
James Newton Howard
James Newton Howard ( lindur 9 , Qershor , 1951 ) është njëkohësisht tetë herë i nominuar për Academy Award amerikane të filmit për kompozitor , orkestër , prodhues dhe muzikë . Biografia Jeta dhe karriera në rini Hauard ka lindur në Los Angeles. Gjatë karrierës së tij në rini me shumë është marrë me artin e sidomos ( kompozitor , muzikant ,shkrimtar këngësh ) ai ka shënuar filma me peshë në të gjitha zhanret duke fituar çmime dhe duke u nominuar për punën e tij të shumtë. Howard ka filluar me muzikën si një fëmijë i vogël dhe vazhdoi të marrë pjesë në Thacher School në Ojai , Kaliforni ; Music Academy of the West në Santa Barbara , Kaliforni , dhe pastaj në piano në University of Southern California . Pasi Howard la kolegjin , ai shëtiti me Elton John gjatë nga fundi i viteve ’70 dhe në fillim të viteve ’80 . Diskografia dhe filmografia Çmimet dhe nominimet Në maj 2008 ai u bë një anëtar i nderit i Royal Academy of Music Çmimet e fituara * 2009 : (51st) Grammy Award - (51st) Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media, The Dark Knight (film) (shared with Hans Zimmer) Nominimi *1991: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Score, The Prince Of Tides *1993: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Score, The Fugitive *1994: Golden Globe Award Nomination - Best Original Song, "Look What Love Has Done" from Junior *1994: Academy Award Nomination (1994) Best Original Song, "Look What Love Has Done" from Junior *1996: Golden Globe Award Nomination - Best Original Song, "For The First Time" from One Fine Day *1996: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Song, "For The First Time" from One Fine Day *1997: Grammy Award Nomination - Best Song Written for a Motion Picture or Television, "For The First Time" from One Fine Day *1997: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Musical or Comedy Score, My Best Friend's Wedding *2000: Grammy Award Nomination - Best Instrumental Composition, “The Egg Travels” from Dinosaur *2001: Emmy Award - Outstanding Main Title Theme Music, Gideon's Crossing *2002: Grammy Award Nomination - Best Instrumental Composition, “Main Titles” from Signs *2005: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Score, The Village (film) *2005: Golden Globe Award Nomination - Best Original Score, King Kong (2005 film) *2007: International Film Music Critics Association Nomination - Film Composer of the Year *2008: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Score, Michael Clayton *2008 - Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media, Blood Diamond *2008: Classical Brit Awards - Soundtrack of the Year, Blood Diamond *2009: Golden Globe Nomination - Best Original Score, Defiance (2008 film) *2009: Critics Choice Awards - Best Original Score, The Dark Knight (film) *2009: Academy Award Nomination - Best Original Score, Defiance (2008 film) Lidhje të jashtme *James-Newton-Howard.com (faqe jozyrtare) *All Music Guide to James Newton Howard Referencat : 1 ^ USC Thornton School of Music : About Us: Board of Advisors: James Newton Howard : 2 ^ James Newton Howard - film composer : 3 ^ SoundtrackNet : News : James Newton Howard replaces Howard Shore on King Kong : 4 ^ Pacific Symphony - Hollywood's Golden Age Category:Kompozitorë të filmave Category:Kompozitorë amerikanë Category:Muzikantë Category:Muzikantë amerikanë ar:جيمس نيوتن هاوارد ca:James Newton Howard cs:James Newton Howard de:James Newton Howard en:James Newton Howard es:James Newton Howard fr:James Newton Howard he:ג'יימס ניוטון הווארד hu:James Newton Howard it:James Newton Howard ja:ジェームズ・ニュートン・ハワード nl:James Newton Howard no:James Newton Howard pt:James Newton Howard ro:James Newton Howard ru:Ховард, Джеймс Ньютон sk:James Newton Howard sv:James Newton Howard tr:James Newton Howard zh:詹姆斯·紐頓·霍華